


Loved by Bugs

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bug.</p></blockquote>





	Loved by Bugs

"The mosquitoes have been out full force. Patrolling tonight is going to be a bitey affair, and I don't mean vamps."

"Maybe Xander could go with you?"

"Why me?"

"Because you're a natural insect attractant," Willow explained. "And this way they wouldn't bother Buffy."

Buffy nodded. "First there was Ms. French, who was looking for some mantis-student action."

Xander shuddered.

"And then worm guy," Willow added.

"Hey, not my fault. He was looking for Buffy in all the wrong places, that's all."

"And, of course, Cordelia."

"Cordy?"

"Xan, you have to admit, no one bugs people more than your girlfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was bug.


End file.
